Farmers, ranchers, gardeners, recreational trail maintenance personnel and others, may place posts into the ground to hold various fencing, wire, ropes, reflectors or signage for example. In some instances, the posts may be portable. For instance, a portable post may be a good choice when containing farm or ranch livestock, because of the changing conditions or changing needs for pastures or stockyards. In some scenarios, persons maintaining recreational trails, for example snowmobile trails, may install portable posts to hold safety signage, or to hold a reflector or reflective tape, to mark a trail boundary. The marked trail may promote trail safety and may help prevent property damage. In some scenarios, campers may use a portable post to fence in a pet to prevent loss or to provide protection from wildlife. In some scenarios, a portable post may be a good choice for crowd control for an outdoor attraction such as a car show in a field, where the post may be employed to hold ropes or signage to avoid property damage, for example to mark boundaries around expensive cars to keep show-goers at a safe distance.